Another Generic Story About the Bookworm and the Bad Ass
by Salamanders
Summary: There is always the classic story about the nerdy antisocial and the popular jock, but this time it's different. Soul would always watch her from afar while she studied, not knowing he would be the one to shed light on her dark side... Features Haji from Blood (if any of you care). Rated T for language. SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story starts off as a session between Dr. Haji *Haji from Blood+, but as a Psychologist and Maka. At the beginning of every chapter, there will be a session. There is a flashback in every chapter as well, but not as long as this one.**

**Italics = flashback**

**Bold = reoccurring thought**

***I don't own Soul Eater or Blood+***

"Hi, are you Dr. Haji?"

"Yes, I am. And you must be Maka Albarn?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Alright Ms. Albarn, please have a seat and we may get started whenever you wish."

*sigh* "Okay..."

Maka sat down on the large leather sofa across from a very tall, thin man with long black hair. His suit was just as dark as his eyes, and his pale skin contrasted his whole appearance. Talking about her feelings was something she always wondered about, maybe it would be easier than telling someone who already knows everything about you. Dr. Haji was the type of person you wouldn't really find yourself crying to, but he was getting paid to be here so he had to listen anyways. She sat there dwelling on her thoughts, not realizing Dr. Haji was sitting across from her, silently watching.

"Maka?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. Well... I don't think I have any actual problems. I guess I don't someone to talk to. Being a teenage girl isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world, even though there are so many harder obstacles than high school and hormones. I can get through all the stuff that's going on around me. My parents had a brutal divorce that lasted the past year. I knew since I was little that it wasn't working between them anyways. Also, being pushed around by some of the upperclassmen in my school has become something I am accustomed to, so coming here is kind of pointless."

"Hmm. I read in your file that you were recommended by a boy 2 years older than you? He has also agreed to pay for all of your appointments here. Why don't you tell me about him, Maka."

"... Umm. His name is Soul. He's a Senior."

"How did you two meet?"

"School."

"Please tell me more about him."

"Why?"

"Is there a reason why you wish to not talk about Soul?"

"No, I just... want to go home."

"Hmm okay fine. As you wish. Let's talk some more next week."

Dr. Haji stood from his seat and grabbed Maka's jacket off the hook by the door. She stood as well and walked across his office to take her jacket. No words were spoken except for the thanks Maka received when she left. 'That was so weird', she thought to herself. 'We didn't even talk about anything. I wasn't even in there for 5 minutes and now I have to go back next week... Ugh...'. She walked out of the office building and onto the busy streets of Death City. Her house was a good 20 minute walk, but she liked the beautiful Spring weather. The grass was finally green again and the Sun was shining through the clouds. A small breeze was lingering through the air, flicking her dirty blonde hair around and across her face. As she walked, Maka started thinking about their small chat again. The small chat about the one boy she didn't want to be thinking of.

**'How did you two meet?'**

_~The school halls were almost completely empty. The bell had just rung and she was already late to class. Maka didn't care, though. She was Mr. Stein's favorite student, and she was only ever really late because she would lose track of time in the Library, during her Independent Study block. Stein knew that and always let it slide._

_She walked quietly with both earphones in, blasting the most recent album from The Strokes. 'Ugh Julian Casablancas, marry me.' Maka sighed as she looked down at the album cover for "Comedown Machine". When she looked back up, her face met the fist of a girl a year older than her. She fell to the ground and landed on her back. 'Not again...' she thought in horror. Three upperclassmen stood over her, giving a nasty look and kicking her bag away from her, then watched the other two girls tear it apart. The girl that punched her remained in her spot above Maka._

_"Maka, what the fuck do you think you're doing, getting in my way? Get out, dumbitch." said the tall, pretty Arachne. She was a Junior, and one of the 'hottest' girls in the school. She was known for her good looks and her crazy, Project X house parties. Of course, Maka was never invited. Not that she gave a shit._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had the right to call me a dumb bitch. Last time I checked, my GPA was higher than yours, and I'm a full year below you."_

_Arachne scowled at Maka's clever remark, but returned hers with one just as snooty, "I may have the lower GPA, but it's only because I don't actually need good grades to get into the college of my dreams. I have the money and the looks to get anywhere I want in life, and all you will ever have is your books. You're also right that I am older than you, so you should listen to what I tell you. This is my school after all." When she said that, her foot went right into the side of Maka's right leg. She held back a loud cry, knowing that if she screamed, Arachne would kick her even harder._

_The two other girls, Medusa and Eruka, were still rummaging through Maka's bag in hopes they would find money or something juicy to share with the rest of the school. To Maka's dismay, they found both. Eruka snatched Maka's wallet out of the bag and pulled out $150 cash. She gazed at it for a few seconds until Medusa grabbed her arm to get her attention. She held up a notebook full of different songs and poems Maka had written. All her sheet music was stuffed in between the pages, but some fell out when Medusa opened the front cover. Eruka got up and walked over to Arachne, showing her the cash. Arachne was surprised to see Maka carrying so much money on her. She should be smarter than to carry that much around in school._

_"Hey stupid girl, where'd you get this much dough?" Arachne inquired, nudging Maka's side with her foot._

_"That's none of our business," Maka said in pain, "why would I tell you?"_

_"Because I'm going to take it either way, so you might as well. I also want something funny to tell my friends about at lunch. Not that you would know what having friends is like."_

_"Please go away."_

_"Okay. Be selfish. I'm just going to make something up then."_

_Medusa walked over to Arachne and showed her the notebook with the music inside. Maka's heart sunk as they ripped up the sheet music and folded up some others. They placed the folded papers in their purses, prepared to show their other friends what 'stupid shit' Maka Albarn has been up to. Medusa took the notebook from Arachne so she could kick and punch Maka some more before they would head to lunch._

_"Hey guys." said an unknown voice from behind the three bullies. Maka didn't know who it was, but he sounded older._

_"Oh hey Soul," Maka could hear Arachne speak with a cute yet sexy tone in her voice, "what's up?" The three girls stood side by side, blocking his view of Maka._

_"Nothin' much. Just roaming the halls. What are you guys doing in the hallway? And what's with all the shredded papers?" he innocently pointed to all of Maka's shredded sheet music, scattered about the floor surrounding them._

_"I thought cool guys don't ask too many questions," said Medusa with a flirtatious tone, "shouldn't you be in class?"_

_Soul looked behind the three girls to see what they were blocking him from seeing. He caught a glimpse of ash blonde hair and a tear-stained face with a black eye. He had seen that girl a few times before when he would go to the Library to use one of the computers. He always thought she was too quiet, like she had something to hide. He wanted to know what, but he never approached her because she looked so cute when she was deep in thought. When he saw her like this, he knew this situation wasn't cool at all. He needed to play it off cool, though. But how? He didn't like these three girls, but they seemed to fawn over him and he knew it. 'How ratchet can you get?' he thought to himself, as he looked at the three girls with a grin._

_"Well actually I was looking for this girl of mine. Maybe you guys have seen her?"_

_Throughout the duration of the conversation, Maka was listening while lying limp on the ground. She knew Soul. Soul Evans. He was the most popular Senior in Death High and although she hated to admit it, he was pretty attractive. He had the whole cool, bad boy persona, but she always liked to think that it was all a facade. Maybe he was really intelligent and sensitive and kind-hearted._

_The three looked heartbroken, knowing they would strike out with the hot, ghost-haired upperclassmen. "No, what's her name again?" Arachne asked, trying to sound knowledgeable of Soul's made up relationship._

_Just like the three bitches that were beating her senseless, moments ago, Maka was also surprised to hear that the most popular bad boy in school 'had a girl'. That was normally something everybody in school knew about, whether they cared or not._

_"Come on, don't tell me you don't know her name. That's lame, you guys. She's so hard to miss. You'll have to guess."_

_"What does she look like?"_

_"She's absolutely gorgeous." Soul stated with confidence, "She's really smart and although she doesn't know it, a lot of people are actually jealous of how beautiful she really is. Her long legs are so killer. She doesn't like talking much, but when she does, she speaks like an angel."_

_Eruka, Arachne, and Medusa all sighed, thinking that he was referring to each of them. Arachne blushed and walked closer to Soul, whispering into his ear. At that point, he could clearly see Maka laying on the ground in a pretty red sundress. Her hair was covering her face but he knew what she was hiding. She slowly stood up and picked up her torn backpack, placing the shredded papers inside. All her movements were silent and slow, but effortless. The way she moved seemed to amaze Soul. He had never seen her wear such a girly outfit before. 'What was the special occasion?' he wondered._

_Soul had forgotten Arachne was close to him until she pulled away and looked at him with a grin. She looked like suchabitch, standing in front of him, thinking he was too stupid to see the beaten girl behind them._

_"What?" Soul asked with a bored tone._

_"I said yes." Arachne replied with an even sexier grin and a wink._

_"Wait what are you talking about?" he reminded himself of the situation at hand. 'Ohhh right. They think I'm talking about them. Haha eww.' he laughed at himself internally before walking around the three girls to grab Maka's hand. By that point, Maka had already been walking down the hall, trying to hide a limp in her right leg. She was so late to class._

_"Oh wait hey babe, there you are." Soul said nonchalantly, as he pulled Maka into a tight hug from behind. He knew she was going to be confused as fuck, so he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Play along for a sec, okay? I'll get you out of this." He kissed her cheek and turned around to face the three baffled girls in front of him. They had forgotten all about Maka and her money until now. He loved the stupid looks on their faces._

_"Thanks for helping me find her, you guys. See ya. Oh by the way, you might want to pick up all that shit you guys left on the ground." he pointed to the paper shreds and remnants of Maka's backpack. He walked back over to Maka and held her hand, walking her down the hallway. She had kept her head down the whole time._

_When they rounded the corner, Maka ripped her hand away from Soul's and took off into the girl's locker room, conveniently next to where they were standing. She ran in and pulled apart the already torn apart backpack, looking for her cover up. Maka needed to be prepared for situations like this since they happened so often. She whipped it out and blobbed it all over the bruises on her cheek and eyelid. Tears were still rushing down her face, she was trying to figure out what had just happened and where the hell Soul came into all of this. Did he really just rescue her in the coolest way possible from the three most popular girls in school? Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the locker room door. What was going on?_

_"Hey what are you doing in here?" she whipped her head around to see Soul standing in front of her. 'WHAT IS HE DOING IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM?!' she was screaming on the inside. Maka looked away from him and continued to rub cover up on her black and bruised face._

_"I should ask you the same thing," she said with a low voice. She kept her head down, "why did you help me out just then?"_

_"You looked like you were in serious trouble, and cool guys don't leave pretty girls in serious trouble." He stepped closer to her. "Let me see your face."_

_"Why?" she was surprised he was still standing in here, "I'm just fixing my makeup."_

_"You don't wear makeup though. Let me help you." he replied as softly as he could._

_"Please don't come any closer to me." she whispered, then raised her head so she could see him standing in the reflection of the mirror. Her back was facing him, but he could see the smudged makeup and her puffy red eyes._

_"I want to help you." he stepped closer and pulled her towards him. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, putting his hand on the back of her head. She leaned her head onto his chest and quietly cried. He held her tighter. "I'm going to protect you."_

_"You don't even know who I am." he could barely hear her muffled voice when she spoke into his toned chest._

_"But I do. I see you all alone in the Library, deep in your studies, trying to distract yourself from other things. You look so beautiful, but so sad and I want to help you. I've always wanted to help you, but I never could until now." Soul spoke so gently and stroked her hair with his hand, "It seems I've learned so many things about you already... all except your name."_

_"Maka."_

_"Maka. It's beautiful."_

_"Thanks..." she could feel her face heat up, and even more so when she realized she was still standing in his arms.. She quickly pulled away and grabbed her backpack. Maka headed for the door, but felt his hand grab her wrist._

_"Where are you going?" Soul asked, confused._

_"I'm so late to class already. I have to go now... thank you." She slowly pulled herself away from him and opened to locker room door._

_"Let me walk you to class..."_

_As they walked down the hallway, side by side, Soul thought long and hard about what he had just done. He was so proud of himself. 'Cool guy:1, Nasty Bitches:0'. He grinned and continued walking until he realized Maka had stopped a few feet back. She was about to walk into her class when Soul grabbed onto her for the third time. "Maka."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let's be friends."_

_"Okay. Goodbye, Soul."_

_"Bye Maka."~_

Maka let out a sigh as she walked up the steps to her house. Learning to forget about the boy that she would forever be connected to was never going to happen. No one would understand them...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far. I apologize ahead of time for not updating often. Sometimes I forget about this website. Anyways, REVIEWS are always welcome. Thanks so much. :3**

**P.S. Once again, Haji plays a small role in this as the Psychologist. These small scenes will eventually make sense. They're building up to something. **

***I don't own Soul Eater or Blood+***

"Hello Maka. How have you been this past week?"

"Alright I guess. You?"

"I've been fine. I'm pleased you returned."

"Well it's not like I have a choice. It's what Soul wants."

"Do you always do what Soul wants?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just a question, Maka. Remember, I'm here to help you get through this."

"Okay... well... to answer your question, no. I don't always do what Soul wants, but if he thinks it's best then I will trust his judgement."

"So you two are very close?"

"Yeah you could say that. I care for him a lot."

"Do you spend a lot of time together?"

"It used to be every day, but now it's only twice a week. I've been busy with school."

"Hmm I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. School, well actually, life itself has gotten a lot easier since we've known each other."

"How so?"

"Those girls don't hurt me anymore. All the girls stare me down at school, and I mean some of them are nice, but nobody touches me. I'm content."

"That's very nice to hear. So in what ways has Soul made your life easier?"

"Well he's really popular, and as you've seen from our first session, I'm not really much of a talker. I prefer the silence of the Library. I normally spend all my time there. Soul would actually go there often, before we met. It's weird, though..."

"Why?"

"We would both spend so much time in the same place - we were so close - but one never knew of the other's existence. Haven't you ever thought of that? Of not knowing someone your whole life, yet they've always been so close to you? And when you finally meet, it's as if your lives just started all over again..."

"Hmm that's really something to think about, Maka..."

"I guess."

**"So in what ways has Soul made your life easier?"**

_~After their first encounter, Maka had steered clear of Soul. She didn't want to get herself mixed up with any drama. There was literally no time. School was the top priority. She made sure to pass from each class without seeing him. It's not like Maka memorized his classes or anything, she barely knew him at all, but whenever she saw him she was sure to spin a full 180 degrees and book it. Unfortunately, he was the one to see her first..._

_She had been plugged in to her iPod on this one particular day. Daft Punk's new album, "Random Access Memories" was filling her ears with gloriousness. Maka tries her best to stay up to date with new, good music. She couldn't stop listening to them, even during her period spent in the Library. Everything was fine and dandy with Maka's usual day until the moment she felt someone grab her shoulder._

_'Shit, not Arachne. Today was going so well...', Maka thought as she was spun around by the firm grasp on her shoulder. Instead of coming face to face with a girl, her eyes met with her favorite color... red. Soul was the last person she expected to see... well actually... it wasn't that unexpected after what happened between them. He looked almost upset, his eyebrows were furrowed and she felt intimidated by his glowing eyes._

_"I said hey, Maka. Are you ignoring me, now?"_

_"Oh, sorry, I couldn't hear you. I had my music blasted. You didn't see my headphones on my head?"_

_"No I did... I just thought you were one of those people that wore them for decoration I guess."_

_"I'm not one of those people..."_

_"Cool... well... anyways... what's up? We haven't talked in awhile. In fact, I haven't seen you at all. Where have you been?"_

_Maka remembered her master plan to stay away from Soul and the drama that might follow along with him. She didn't want to be rude or anything, she just wanted nothing to do with him. He was just as nice to watch from a distance as he was when he was hugging her in the girl's locker room... okay that was a lie. Being with him up close was clearly far better, but Maka couldn't admit that to herself. Not when finals for the fall term were right around the corner. She decided to 'play it off cool' as he would say..._

_"Sorry, Soul. I've been really busy as always. I guess we just haven't crossed paths at all. I didn't mean to ignore you or anything..." she lied straight to his face._

_"It's cool, Angel. Just wanted to make sure you were okay and all." Soul looked at her with a wide smile. He was being so nice to her and she had spent most of her free time avoiding him._

_"Yeah I am..." she ignored the weird nickname._

_"I didn't scare you off, did I?" he seemed concerned or something. Why should he be concerned about whether or not this weird antisocial was freaked out by his 'chivalry' during their first encounter? She realized his hand was still on her shoulder and slowly pulled away from his grasp. This was getting a little awkward._

_"No, you didn't. I just..."_

_"You just?"_

_"I just need to go now. Stein is going to kill me if I'm late." she dropped the second lie for today..._

_"Maka it's only 9:30. We still have another 5 minutes until the bell rings. Take a walk with me. Then I'll walk you to class. I promise you won't be late." She hated being rude to people, and turning down Soul Evans was going to definitely earn a punch in the teeth from Arachne. He held out his arm to her, and she had no other choice but to accept. Her excuse was the oncoming glares from girls walking by. When she walked alongside him, his arm rested on her upper back, as if to lead her somewhere. She felt like a celebrity for the first few moments. Everyone had their eyes on the pair walking almost too close for comfort down the hall. After awhile, it made Maka feel extremely self-conscious, so she kept her head down the whole time. Soul felt a strange feeling in his head as they walked. It was like someone was in his skull, pounding on the side of his head with their fist. He ignored the demon that was rattling his brain and looked down at Maka. He could sense her discomfort. 'Shit. All these pricks keep staring at us. They can't mind their own business? Ugh...' he was getting pissed about all the nosy-ass people in this goddamn building._

_"Yo Maka, let's go somewhere else."_

_"Where?" she kept her head down at the floor, making him feel more guilty._

_"Somewhere private." he smirked when he heard the girls walking behind them gasp. 'I hate people.' he thought to himself, even though he took joy in making other girls jealous. He looked down at Maka, just enough to see her cheeks turn pink at his response. This girl was so stinkin' cute and she didn't even know it. 'Well I might as well soak up all the awesomeness I can from this.' he chuckled to himself as he wrapped his arm around Maka's waist. She tensed up as they continued walking, not sure how to deal with a situation like this. Talking to boys was one thing, but what about this? He had only made one small gesture, but her head was already spinning._

_"Umm Soul..."_

_"Yes, Angel?" he smirked down at her, still paying close attention to the onlookers around them._

_"What are you doing?" she didn't want to push him away, but this was weird._

_"Oh nothing," he said nonchalantly, but leaned sideways to whisper in her ear, "just letting people know not to mess with what's mine." Maka was completely checked out by that point. What was happening? This really cool guy had his arm wrapped around her waist, telling her that he was calling her "his". After a few seconds of silence, she decided to turn the tables on Soul. Being someone's "property" was not something she wanted to be, so she was going to try and set him straight... hopefully._

_"What's yours? Am I property now?" she pretended she was talking to Arachne right before she got punched in the face. Normally, Maka was able to get a few clever comments in before Arachne would tackle her to the ground, so maybe he could apply this to talking with Soul? Weird, but it was all she had to work with._

_"Umm no Maka I didn't mean it like that." he was surprised. Since when did Maka talk back? Maybe there was a side to her he didn't know about, but it made him want to hang with this girl even longer than he anticipated. "I was doing it so people wouldn't bother you anymore. I want to help you, remember?"_

_She did remember. Of course she remembered. They were standing in the girl's locker room when he had said that to her. She didn't realize he meant it, though. This guy was really starting to invite himself into her head and into her life. "Oh... well thank you, but since that one time you helped me, nobody has bothered me. There isn't really any need to dive deeper into whatever this is." She totally hated herself for saying the opposite of what she felt, but knew that if she tried getting to know Soul more, her grades would get flushed down the toilet._

_He looked a little disheartened when she said that. Maka looked up at him and immediately felt guilty for being mean to a sweet guy like Soul. He was popular and followed by emotional teenage girls, but she could be a little more kind._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm not very good with... stuff like this. I would really like to be your friend, Soul, but school will always come before friends and it has to stay like that. We can still be friends... I-I... I'm not sure. I'm bad with people." Maka was struggling to find words to say to Soul without sounding like a total nerd, so she gave up. Soul, on the other hand, thought she looked pretty adorable when she was trying to sound like a social person. He knew she wasn't but he didn't care._

_"Haha Maka it's cool. I understand. It's all good. I'm sorry I've been distracting you from school work or whatever. I will definitely take you up on that offer, though. Being your friend would be so cool." he removed his hand from her waist, making her more relaxed. Soul didn't want to make a bad impression on his new bookwormy friend. This girl was chill. He couldn't drop a person like her. He just met her, and she was already making his days better. "Hey give me your phone before you go back to class."_

_"Why?" she had a cell, but barely ever used it._

_"Just let me see. Come on." She reluctantly handed Soul her phone and watched him type a few keys here and there._

_"Here." he handed it back to her with a smug grin on his face._

_"You put your number in my phone?"_

_"Yeah. If you ever need anything, Maka, just call me. Okay? Anything at all."_

_Maka wasn't sure how to respond. She just scored Soul's number without even asking for it. "Umm thanks, Soul."_

_"Oh and I know we're just friends now, but..." he leaned in and quickly brushed his lips up against hers as she stood there motionless, "I just really wanted to do that again. I'll see you around, Angel." he smirked and started heading in the other direction. He just told himself not to make her uncomfortable, but he couldn't help but make her squirm a little. It was in his nature. Maka was frozen in place until she heard the bell ring. She didn't even realize he had left her standing in front of Stein's classroom. She slowly made her way into class and shut the door behind her. Word traveled around school, quite fast, that the nerdy bookworm and Death High's "most wanted bad boy" were an item. It sounded like a story, plucked right out of a movie, but Maka had no right to complain._

_Not a single person bothered her after that day. Nobody, but the awakening demon in her head...~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if these aren't making any sense. I'm still trying to figure out exactly where I want to go with this. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT WOULD BE SO RAD. Thanks.**

***I don't own Soul Eater or Blood+***

"Do you believe that you met for a reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think your relationship with Soul has a purpose?"

"I'm not sure. I think everything happens for a reason, but I don't know about Soul. Everything between us has been a mixture of polar opposites, thrown together. I don't think this was all part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"You know. Destiny, I guess. I don't think... I don't know."

"Maka, why do you think it wasn't fate that brought you two together?"

"I just told you. We're polar opposites. We were never meant to cross paths at all. I still don't know why he is trying to help me after all that has happened. It doesn't make sense..."

"Why would he not help you?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT WORTH ANY OF IT..."

_~ She hadn't called or texted Soul. She hadn't even looked at his number. The seven little digits every girl was dying to have, and Maka didn't even bother thinking about sending him a text. He didn't have her number either because she hadn't given it to him. It was all up to her._

_Sitting in the Library wasn't as awesome as it used to be. Maka could never concentrate when she had music stuck in her head. It had been this way for the past week._

_"Well, it took a lot of work to be the ass that I am_

_And I'm real damn sure that anyone can_

_equally, easily fuck you over-er."_

_She really dug Modest Mouse, but music distracted her from her work. Then again, music was something she really aspired to. It filled her head day in, day out. Dammit._

_"(Day in day out) It's not that bad._

_(I worry and I worry) But you'll never have to worry again..."_

_And now it's Streetlight Manifesto. She loved all music, in all honesty, but now it was just plain annoying. She started humming the intro to another Streetlight song and let the rest of her study time fly by. Maka didn't realize she only had 15 minutes left of her Independent Study block and until school was over ... and there was a 3-page essay due tomorrow._

_"He wakes up sad again and he wonders when the rain will end_

_She'll act like she don't care cause to her it's just a game, that he plays..."_

_Maka didn't realize she started to actually sing softly, but in the silence of the Library, it was louder than usual. There weren't many people in there anyways, so she didn't care. She didn't know any of them. Then again, she didn't really know anyone in her school._

_"I'm a super, I'm a nothing, I'm a no one, goin' nowhere fast_

_But I don't care, but I don't care..."_

_Brass instruments were her favorite. Her Papa used to play the Sax for her when she was little. When Mama was still living with them. He was always really happy and kind when her mother was around. After she passed away last year, her father stopped being kind. His happiness faded. He never picked up an instrument again. Maka hid herself and her feelings in the music she listened to, her Papa buried himself in his work. They barely spoke anymore._

_Maka was so deep in her thoughts now, she had stopped singing. Everything around her disappeared. Her eyes went fuzzy, like all the other times she had tried to picture her mother's face once again. She didn't notice the figure taking a seat beside her._

_"Hey. How come you stopped singing? I was enjoying the free concert."_

_Quickly, Maka snapped out of her thoughts when Soul placed his hand on hers. She pulled her hand back and stared at him, confused. 'When did he get here?'_

_"I really like your voice. It's cool. You like Ska?"_

_"Uhh... yeah it's pretty good. Actually I like it a lot, but Streetlight Manifesto is the only Ska band I ever really got into."_

_"Hmm cool. What else do you listen to?"_

_"Genre-wise, anything really. Band-wise, I've been getting into The Strokes and Daft Punk. I also really like more chill-out music like Maps & Atlases, Tallest Man on Earth, The Front Bottoms, stuff like that. Modest Mouse is another one of my favorites aside from Incubus. Also, I think the problem most peo-... oh sorry. I'm kind of rambling."_

_"Haha wow. That's the most I've ever heard you say at one time."_

_"Sorry... I always get really excited when music comes into conversation."_

_"That's not a problem. I think it's so cool. I love music myself. Do you play any instruments?"_

_"I play a little guitar and a little piano."_

_"You'll have to play for me sometime." Soul smiled and leaned back the in the chair next to her. Maka was still not sure why Soul was here, talking to her. Why was he so interested in finding stuff out about her?_

_"Oh I'm not all that great. I mainly listen to music. Playing is something I stopped doing last year."_

_"How come you stopped?" Maka looked up at him at this question. Her and her Papa both stopped playing together when her Mama died. She was the real music enthusiast. Her Mama was a famous piano player, known worldwide for her beautiful playing and her beautiful voice. Everytime Maka played her own music, it only reminded her of all the times her mother would play for her in the comfort of their home._

_"I just lost interest and got distracted by other things." Maka replied with a low tone._

_"That's too bad. It would still be nice to listen to you play along with your beautiful voice." he smirked at her and she looked away, blushing lightly._

_"Maybe."_

_"So anyways, what ya doing in here?"_

_"Just trying to write this paper, but I guess I'll do it tonight when I get home." she started gathering her things after looking at the clock. There was only 5 minutes left until the bell rang. Ugh._

_"Let's hangout sometime." Soul said, catching Maka by surprise._

_"When?"_

_"What are you doing tomorrow night?"_

_"Uhh the usual."_

_"Cool. I'll pick you up at 8. Text me when you're ready, though."_

_"Okay." she didn't know why, but she listened to Soul. Hanging out with him once for a few hours wouldn't be so bad right?_

_"Want me to walk you out?"_

_"Uhh sure. If you want to. Don't you have to be somewhere too?" when Maka asked that, the bell rang and she stood up. They both walked towards the hallway and Soul opened the door for her._

_"Thank you."_

_"Yupp. And no, but I would love to walk you home, Maka." he gave her a small grin. 'I want to see him really smile...' she thought to herself. They walked down the hall and towards the stairs leading outside._

_This whole relationship-thing between the two of them was really throwing her off track. She's missing out on getting work done, and thinking about some guy she barely knows. Some guy she barely knows who she has kissed her twice already. Who did he think he was?_

_While Maka was in another one of her 'he-thinks-he-can-boss-me-around-but-i'll-teach-hi m-a-thing-or-two' moods, Soul's mind was wandering off into space about what he had planned for tomorrow night. 'Maybe she'll give me more of a chance after I really show her who I am...'_

_"Well, I have to walk home now. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Maka said shyly and waved to Soul._

_"I can't walk you home?" he looked bummed out, but Maka felt like being by herself to dwell in her thoughts._

_"I have to run some errands before I go home and that would be boring for you anyways. Goodbye, Soul." she started walking away before he could reply. Putting both ear pods in, Maka blasted her favorite band and quietly sang along with Toh Kay's voice..._

_"Every night for three long weeks,_

_She'd roam the hallways half asleep,_

_And as the footsteps fade away,_

_In my mind, I could swear, I could swear, I heard her say:_

_Don't wait for me, you've got a lot to do, you've got a lot to be,_

_And in the end maybe, I'll see you there."_

_She walked down the street towards her house, the song reminded her once again of that dreaded night. The night she let her mother go forever..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shout out to the Mathematical people that liked and followed this story. You make me feel like gluten-free toast. I'm sorry for the ridiculous length of this chapter. I really didn't know where to end so I just kept going until my Mom came into my room and yelled at me for being up at 2 on a school night. **

**Anyways, who reads Author's Notes? I sure don't. Enjoy.**

***I don't own Soul Eater, but you already know that.***

"Maka, these past few sessions haven't really given me enough of an idea about your life at home. Would you like to talk about that?"

"What is there to talk about? I don't really have a home anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Mama died..." Maka was trying to hold back tears. It was a rough day for her. School had gone by like molasses since Soul wasn't there anymore. Arachne and her friends started to pick on her again since there was no one to rescue her. Life was slowly going back to the way it was before she met him. "... I haven't had anyone I can really trust besides Soul."

"I'm very sorry about your Mom, Maka. What about your Father? Don't you live with him?"

"Yeah but we never talk. We haven't talked in months. I never see him anymore since he buries himself in his work all the time. He still cooks for me and cleans the house, but we never have dinner together. The last time we spoke was when I asked if I could get a ride to work last week."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah at Joe's."

"The coffee shop in town?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you like it there?"

"It's alright. Joe is nice, the customers are nice, overall it's nothing I can complaining about. It keeps me busy."

"Hmm. Maka do you trust me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I am your Psychologist and I'm also someone you don't know very well, yet you are able to tell me about yourself. I get the feeling that this doesn't happen often?"

"I find it easier to tell people I barely know about my life, rather than people that already know me. So I guess in a way I do..."

"Is that why you don't tell your Father about what's happening at school?"

"I guess. He would also blow everything way out of the water which I don't want to happen. I hate attracting attention to myself."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"I don't know... I don't like being in the spotlight." Maka started feeling uncomfortable. She was so self-conscious about her appearance, mainly because she was so used to hearing she wasn't pretty enough her whole life. Her hands were clenched, one inside the other and kept shifting her position in her seat. 'Please change the subject...' she thought, desperately.

"Hmm so Maka..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to talk more about your Mother?"

"I miss her… a lot."

"Were you very close?"

"Yes. I could trust her with anything. She was always there for me whenever I needed her. Whenever the girls at school were bullying me, she was there to make me smile. We would play music together and she taught me every instrument I know."

"What instruments do you play?"

"Piano, Guitar, Violin, Bass, Ukulele, Saxophone, Drums, and I sing. My Mama and Papa would play with me because they were both musicians. That was how they met... in college. When Mama became famous, she slowly started to drift away from Papa and I. She was always busy with meetings and the studio and tours that she never had time to play with me anymore. My parents started fighting all the time and my Mama eventually decided to leave my Papa for good. They divorced and she died 3 months later. After she passed away, Papa never picked up his Saxophone again and I was never really inspired to play Piano anymore."

"What do you like to do, now that you don't play music?"

"I still listen to loads of music, but I mainly draw. Other than that, I focus on school and work."

**"Do you trust me?"**

_~ Maka hurriedly ran upstairs, tossing her backpack on the couch. She needed to get ready quickly before Soul showed up. Joe needed her to stay later at work, barely giving her enough time to take a shower and throw a different outfit on._

_"What am I supposed to wear? Where are we even hanging out?" she thought out loud. She never 'went out' with a guy before, especially one like Soul. "Oh well."_

_Maka walked to her closet and threw on another summer dress, this one was a simple black dress with light grey flowers around the chest area. The spaghetti straps showed off her pale skin, contrasting her outfit, and her hair hung down over her shoulders to cover her face. She put on her usual amount of makeup and stopped when she picked up her foundation, realizing she had no bruises to hide. That was new._

_After getting ready, the clock only read 7:30. Cool, what now? She had a half hour to do absolutely nothing. There was no studying to do since she gave herself the day off from school work... hmm. Maka walked downstairs and stopped in front of the Piano cover in the living room. She flipped it over, revealing the beautiful white Piano. Lifting the fall, Maka sat down on the bench and began to play. It was like she had played only yesterday. Her hands glided over the keys and formed a song she hadn't sung in a long time._

_"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces._

_Bright and early for the daily races._

_Going nowhere, going nowhere..."_

_It was a song that always made her cry, but she hadn't played it since her Mama passed away. She didn't feel anything now._

_"The tears are filling up their glasses._

_No expression, no expression..."_

_The door behind her opened and a figure stepped in. Maka didn't notice them sit down on the couch._

_"Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow._

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

_And I find it kinda funny. I find it kinda sad_

_that the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

_I find it hard to tell you._

_I find it hard to take._

_People run in circles, it's a very very..._

_mad world..._

_mad world..."_

_Her eyes closed and she improvised a small solo that fit perfectly with the key and the sadness in the song. She ended there, wondering what time it was. The figure behind her started to clap, startling Maka as she fell off the bench._

_"Ow that hurt..." she stood up and rubbed her back. When Maka whipped her head around to see who was clapping, she was surprised to see Soul. 'How did he get in?'_

_"That was beautiful, Maka. Haha. Even the fall. Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine, and thank you. I haven't played in a long time..."_

_"Well I'd still love to hear you play again. Your voice is amazing."_

_"Thanks..." Maka felt herself blush and looked down at the carpet. He stood up and walked over to her, holding out a hand to help her up._

_"By the way, I knocked a few times before I came in your house. I know it's so uncool to barge in or whatever, but I didn't want to miss out on your little show." She got up and faced him as he grinned at her. "But let's get out of here, kay? Come on, Angel."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I don't know, but I guess it'll have to be somewhere fancy since you're all dressed up." Maka looked down at her outfit, not remembering she was wearing one of her sundresses. Her faced heated up a little and she turned to head for the front door._

_"I'm not dressed up, dummy. I just like wearing dresses sometimes. You're the one that's dressed up. I haven't worn one in a while." this was the moment Maka realized he actually was dressed up. He was wearing an all black tuxedo with a black vest, black shirt, and black tie. There was a red handkerchief in his breast pocket to match with his deep red skate shoes. 'Why is he all dressed up, except for his shoes?'_

_"Seems to me like you haven't done a lot of things in a long time." he followed her to the door and turned off the light switch before they left. He walked in front of her to his motorcycle and reached into the compartment on the back and pulled something out. Maka couldn't see what it was since his back was to her._

_"Well school gets in the way. I've mainly been focusing on that for the past year. What are you doing?"_

_"I got you something." he smirked, looking down at what was in his hands._

_"Why did you get me something?" Maka wasn't really sure how to respond. She wasn't used to getting presents and what not._

_"It's just a little something for our date." he turned around to face her with a smirk. She looked down at his hands that were holding a bouquet of roses with a black ribbon tied around them. Soul chuckled when Maka's face turned the color of the flowers he had gotten her. "Oh I have this, too."_

_When she took the roses from Soul's hand he quickly turned back around and grabbed something else. She was so confused. 'This is a date? Roses? I'm in a dress and I'm about to get on a motorcycle?' Maka hadn't noticed when Soul turned back around since she was staring down at the beautiful bouquet of flowers._

_"Hey." Maka's eyes slowly panned upwards to see what Soul wanted to show her. She saw a black helmet with a heavily tinted visor. The name "Angel" was painted on the back at the bottom. It was barely visible, but the paint was light green. There was a white ribbon tied around the whole thing with a bow at the top. He handed it to her with a grin._

_"This is for me?"_

_"Well... yeah. You're gonna need something to keep you safe with my badass driving skills."_

_"Angel?" she read out loud when she looked down at the back of the helmet._

_"Yeah. For the one little Angel that'll be wearing it." he took a few steps closer to her, she looked up and straight into his red eyes. 'Why are you doing all this for me?' she thought to herself._

_"Because you deserve it, Maka." Startled by his response, Maka didn't realize what she had just said out loud._

_"We barely know each other..."_

_"I want to change that, Maka." he closed the gap between them and hugged her tightly to his chest even though she was still holding the helmet and the flowers. Maka hugged him back and felt a pang in her chest._

_Maka suddenly realized that Soul, this guy with the bad boy reputation, was actually just like how she pretended he would be. He was a really good guy..._

_Soul felt Maka mumble something into his chest but didn't understand what she was saying. "What?" he asked, pulling away a little. She looked up at him, on the brink of crying._

_"I said thank you, Soul. For everything. I've always had a really hard time getting close to people since they always seem to leave me in the end. Thank you for not leaving me alone, and I mean that in the most condescending yet most complimentary way possible." she smiled up at him and he kissed her on the forehead. Maka blushed violently and pulled away from him. "Sooo anyways... where are we going, Soul?"_

_"Well, Angel, I'm gonna bring you somewhere fancy."_

_They both turned to face Soul's bike that was patiently waiting them to finish their fluffy moment. Soul immediately hopped, no helmet required, but Maka stood there with a worried look._

_"Come on, let's go, Maka. I made plans for us."_

_"Ahhh can't we just walk or something?"_

_"No. Are you afraid to get on?"_

_"Pfft no I'm not afraid." she pouted and kicked the ground in front of her. "I just... want to walk."_

_"Nope, come on. We'll be late if we walk."_

_"Do you have a car?"_

_"Do you have the capability to trust me?" he looked at her, sternly. Maka felt bad for stalling so much. Her Papa would be home soon._

_"I'm sorry." she said with her head down._

_"It's okay, Maka. Just trust me. I won't leave you alone." when he said that, she looked up at him and he smiled. An actual smile._

_"Alright. I trust you." She got on and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist._

_They took off at lightning speed, making Maka squeeze even tighter. Soul smirked and went at full throttle. Maka squealed and buried her face in Soul's back. It was a fun ride, she had to admit, but the first time is always the scariest. Maka loved the wind blowing all around her, the feeling of the motor shifting gears. It made her feel insane, yet so relaxed at the same time. When his motorcycle finally came to a stop, Soul turned around to look at a frazzled Maka. 'She looks so cute with that helmet on...'_

_"Where are we?" Maka inquired, "I've never been to this part of town."_

_"That's because you don't know a cool guy like me, Angel." he smirked and helped her get off his bike without her dress riding up too high. When Maka got off his bike, she turned around to see the enormous restaurant towering over her._

_"Chupa Cabra's? What is this place?"_

_"It's this fancy pancy restaurant I know of. It's cool. Come on." Soul held out his arm for Maka to wrap hers around and when she did, they walked towards the front door. He opened the door for her as she stepped in._

_The whole place was like a palace. There were big chandeliers and white table cloths. All the waiters looked more like butlers and all the other customers there made Maka feel a little underdressed. Even Soul Evans was standing there next to her, looking absolutely gorgeous._

_Soul could sense Maka's self-conscious body language. There were so many girls staring her down, but he could tell she didn't know the real reason. They were all fawning over Soul in his fancy black tux, but he felt they were more jealous of the way she looked in that sundress. He leaned close to her neck when she wasn't looking and whispered to her. He could hear the staring girls sigh jealously._

_"You look amazing." she gulped and felt her face heat up._

_"U-Uhh thanks..."_

_Their moment was interrupted by one of the butler-looking men who walked up to them with two menus. "Master Evans, what an honor to be present in your return. Where would you and Miss Albarn like to be seated this evening?"_

_"Good evening Agador, and anywhere is fine."_

_"Very well, Master Evans." he smiled kindly at them both and led the way to a table for two in the center of the restaurant. 'Of course...' Maka thought to herself, 'all eyes on us...' she noticed everyone staring at her and Soul. She looked at him and he seemed to not even notice 'or care'. They ordered their food and sat in silence for a few minutes._

_"Soul, how does this guy know you? And why does he keep calling you Master Evans?"_

_"Oh ya know... a cool guy like me has connections." he winked at her and she blushed for the umpteenth time that night._

_"Maka."_

_"Yes, Soul?"_

_"What made you play tonight?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You said you stopped playing because you lost interest, but I don't believe you."_

_"It's complicated, but tonight I did because I needed something to remind me... of my Mom." she looked down at her plate and picked at her food. Soul could tell it was becoming a sensitive topic, but pressed on anyways. He wanted to finally find out why such a beautiful angel was filled with sadness._

_"I'm sorry, Maka."_

_"No it's fine... today was the day that she passed away. I stopped playing Piano ever since her death. She taught me, and we would play together."_

_They ate in silence for a little while until they were both finished eating. Soul paid for their food and left an enormous tip. When they walked out, Soul held out Maka's helmet for her to put it on, but she was too deep in thought to realize he was waiting for her. When she noticed him, she apologized and put it on._

_"So where to now, Soul?"_

_"I have an idea..."_

_They sped off once again into the even darker sky. Maka didn't know where they were going, but trusted it wasn't to the middle of the woods to be murdered. After a few minutes she realized they were headed towards town. 'So he's not bringing me home? Maybe we're going to his house...'_

_The bike came to a halt and Soul cut the engine. Maka hitched her breath when she read the familiar sign: "Death City Cemetery"._

_"What are we doing here?"_

_"I thought I could possibly meet your Mom?" when he had said that, Maka could feel a tear running down her face. He walked up to her and brushed it away with his finger. For the first time in her life and through their 'relationship-or-whatever-you-want-to-call-it', Maka was the one to kiss Soul._

_This boy is like no other...~_

**A/N: Oh hey there, guy. Just wanted to say I'll be posting more after school officially gets out which is in 2 days. I just have my two days of straight finals, BUT GUESS WHAT I DON'T HAVE TO GO TOMORROW.** **INSTEAD, I'm going on an all-day longboarding journey with my friends to see how many parking garages we can cruise through before we get arrested. I'll post a link for the youtube video. **

**Anyways, have a great Summer to those that live North of the Equator.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I know, I know. I'm one of those assholes that posts just Author's Notes even though I'm technically not supposed to do that. I've had so much stuff going on lately. I've also been down at my boyfriend's house for the past few days. Longboarding and Xbox with my boyfriend always comes before typing vigorously on the computer. BUT ENOUGH OF THAT POOP THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT...**

**I'm working on a ****_NEW CHAPTER_**** right as this song I'm listening to is finished. A Silent Film (give them a listen!) also comes before writing. Sorry. Alright. Anyways, new chapter soon. Here we go.**

**P.S. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!**

**Okee cool, peace. ~ MO**


End file.
